And Wolfboy Makes Five
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to 'And Baby Makes Three'. The Cullens find a strange boy lost in the woods with a broken leg. Who is he? Why is on their land? And will it spell death for the family?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors ****Note: This story is the sequel to my story "And Baby Makes Three" if you haven't read that then I suggest you read it first.**

**As the title implies this story has Werewolves. They are not however the Quilettes and this story is entirely Jake-less. Sorry in advance.**

**This story does assume however that all Werewolves function the same as Stephenie Meyer's Werewolves do.**

**It also assumes that Bella has the same shielding ability that she has in Breaking Dawn.**

**Please Read and Review. I tend to update faster when I get good Reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**-{}-**

**-{}-  
**

**And Wolfboy Makes Five**

**-{}-**

**-{}-  
**

{Anthony}

"Damn it!"

"Anthony Edward! What have I told you about.." My mom scolds me from the other room.

"Sorry, mom"

"Interrupting me?" I poke my head through the archway and give her a sincere smile. She smiles back but I can see in her golden eyes that she's still fuming. I know what she's thinking without reading her mind. Not that I could. Right now her mind is perfectly hidden behind her shield. But if I could read her mind, if she lifted her shield and allowed my dad and I access I already know what I'd find. She'd blame the school kids, the TV shows, the internet. Everything except me.

It's hard for parents to accept that their babies are growing up. That they have flaws. That one of them happens to be the urge to curse.

I start to pick up the pieces of the glass that I dropped on the floor. Since my cousin and I are the only two members of our household that eat human food, and since we're the age where chores are appropriate it's our job to do the dishes every night.

Laci bends down to help me pick up the shards of glass but I knock her hands away. I tilt my head towards Uncle Jasper and she nods. The last thing we need is for her to cut herself and get him all riled up. Sure, he's learned some tolerance through all the days of living with my now Vampire mother. But there is no point in taking chances.

"You know," Laci says to me as I resume washing, "Some day I'll have my own life and you won't be there to protect me."

I smile. She tells me this a lot. Okay, I guess I'm a little overprotective of her. It's a trait I inherited from my dad.

"I wasn't protecting you," I tease. "I was protecting Uncle Jazz. Wouldn't want him to go insane with thirst."

"And what if you'd cut yourself?" She taunts.

"Impossible." I counter.

"You did last night hunting. Remember when that porcupine jabbed you?"

"I bled for like four seconds. It was three drops most."

"Not impossible." She concludes. I shake my head. There is no point in arguing with her. She's as pigheaded as her mother, which is odd considering she's adopted.

We do the rest of the dishes in silence.

-{}-

{Laci}

My cousin is a royal pain in my butt.

I love him, don't get me wrong, but when it comes to protecting me he goes way overboard. It's all Uncle Edward's fault really. Even though Auntie Bella has been a Vampire since before I can remember, he still treats her like a squishy human. He still treats her like they treat me.

It's hard being the only human in a house full of Immortals. Sure Anthony isn't quite Immortal yet but he's getting closer. Every day he gets a little stronger, a little faster, needs a little less sleep. It's not fair. I try not to have these thoughts. Partly because I know that Uncle E (That's what I call him) and Anthony have access to everything I think and partly because it makes me sad.

The subject of Immortality and the right to choose it is somewhat of a sticky subject between my mom and me. I think that when I'm old enough, Auntie Bella's age, I should have the right to choose to join my family forever. My mother says that that's not an option and threatens to dismember anyone who even considers it.

Anthony assures me that he will change me when the time comes. I want to believe it, but I'm unsure if he would really stand against my mom.

Daddy on the other hand is on my side. He says there's no point in me staying human. That everything I could ever want can be accomplished as a Vampire. Whenever he says that mom glares at him and points to me. She never says it but I know what she means. My mom wanted to be a mother for decades before I was born and it's only a matter of dumb luck and my determined Auntie that I ended up a Cullen at all.

But I know how I want to handle that situation. When the time comes and I'm ready I'll get pregnant as a human, have my baby and then have Anthony change me. When I told Anthony this he asked me what would happen if I don't meet the right boy in time and I get old without having a baby. I told him that it's the 21st century and there's a such thing as sperm banks. He crinkled his nose in disgust and hasn't brought up the subject again.

I'm glad, because I'm trying not to think of it until the time comes. I'm trying to go with the flow.

After all, things will work out. They have so far.

-{}-

{Edward}

I let out a barely audible sigh as I try to tune out the thoughts of my niece.

It's not that I don't like being able to hear her. It's just that it makes me sad.

I remember how hard Bella and I struggled with the issue of her Immortality. How hard I fought against changing her. I sympathize with Rosalie. It wasn't that long ago, not by Vampire standards, that I felt the same way she does. I didn't want to be a Vampire, a thing of nightmares, so why on earth would I willingly subject the one I love to go through that? It wasn't just one thing that made me change my mind. First there was the ever present fear of losing her. Obsessing over how many ways a human can lose one's life is exhausting and over time it slowly ate it's way at my resolve.

The child issue was a factor as well. I didn't want to take away the opportunity for her to be a mother. At the time I never dreamed that I would father her child. I assumed we'd find a donor. But as luck would have it soon Anthony was born and our world became complete.

Then one day I looked at her and realized that by denying her a place by my side I was denying her happiness and so I caved.

I remember that day so well. It was two weeks after Anthony was born and me Bella and Anthony were laying in bed snuggling. I looked down at my beautiful wife cradling our child and sighed. "Do you really want to be a Vampire?" I asked softly. "Are you sure?"

She looked me dead in the eye. "I want to be with you and Anthony forever. I'm sure."

"Then I'll change you." Her eyes got misty and wide. She looked up at me like a child who'd just been given a remarkable Christmas gift.

"Really?"

I nodded and then kissed her lips passionately. She parted her lips and invited my tongue into the hot recesses of her mouth...

'_Quit with the sweet stuff, Dad, you're giving me diabetes._' I laugh out loud at this. Even after four years I'm still not used to Anthony's gift. You would think it would be natural for a mind reader to have a mind reader child but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find it disconcerting to have _my_ thoughts on full view for a change.

When Anthony was conceived nobody was sure what to expect. To our surprise Bella enjoyed a relatively normal pregnancy with no otherworldly complications. For his first four years Anthony was a normal human child. He ate, he slept, he grew normally and got sick. Then at around four his immune system kicked into overdrive. When all the children at daycare had the chicken pox Anthony was still healthy. He hasn't been sick since then.

At six he started to grow a little faster. He shot up in height first, then thanks to karate class his muscle mass increased. His Immortal senses started to kick in soon after and by the time he was eight he had inherited my gift as a full fledged mind reader.

'_Enough bragging._' I laugh again and this time Bella looks up from the book she's reading.

She takes one look at the look on my face and rolls her eyes. She lifts her shield. '_What are you two yakking about?_' I pat her knee softly and shake my head. She goes back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

{Anthony}

"TC!" Coltin Sams, my best friend, calls me TC. Short for Tony Cullen. I hate being called Tony. He's well aware of this fact.

"Cole!" I call back across the front lawn of Forks Middle School. He comes sprinting over to me. It only takes him seconds. He's the only sixth grader with longer legs then me.

"'Sup, broham?" I hate being called broham even more.

"Honestly dude, sometimes I don't know why I bother being friends with you." I say while buddy punching his arm. He swats me back. It hurts him more then it hurts me.

"Dude, don't play. You know you're lost without me." We both laugh and make our way to home room. On the way we pass the Art room. I can't help but peek inside.

Cole gives me a quizzical look. "What's up with you and Ms. Stanley?"

"What do ya mean?" I ask but I know damn well what he's talking about.

He snorts at he and gives me a small shove sideways. "I mean, like, do you wanna make out with her or something? You're always looking at her like you have something important to say." I try to swallow the lump in my throat. There's no possible way I can describe to him the connection I have to Jessica Stanley without hurting Laci. Laci, who knows she's adopted. Laci, who doesn't know that the Art teacher is her biological mother. The only reason I know is because of my gift and I've been sworn to secrecy.

"No, I don't want to make out with her!" I hiss defensively, "I just hate Art class is all."

"Yeah, right." He rolls his eyes but lets the conversation drop. Something that I'm very grateful for.

-{}-

{Jessica}

Some days I could swear that Anthony Cullen knows everything. I swear I'll kill Bella if she told him. Laci seems to be in the dark and that's good. I don't want her to know.

I knew moving back to Forks after my divorce was a risky choice considering the profession I'm in. I knew it would bring me face to face with her, with all of them. I knew the memories and choices I had made would be staring me in the face. But after Collin and I broke up I wanted to be the one place where I always felt at home. And yes, I wanted to be near her, even if it was just at arms length.

I really can't complain. Bella and the Cullens have been great to me. Even after our friendship dissolved into a strictly Email once a month thing. Part of it was the distance. After Laci was born I didn't wait around. I took the money that the Cullens gave me and split. I ended up at The Art Institute of Boston. I met a man my Sophomore year, fell in love and never looked back. Collin and I stayed married up until two years ago when the new secretary in his office caught his eye and I caught him with his pants down.

The other part was my doing. The bottom line was I thought that Laci was better off without me. I thought that she deserved a shot at a normal life and having the woman who gave you up pop in and out was not going to help her settle. So gradually I disentangled myself from Bella, from Rosalie, from everyone. Now I'm back and they've tried to reach out the olive branch but I've denied it.

I'm just not ready to go there yet. I'm not ready to have an angry twelve year old point at me and ask the tough questions. Questions she deserves answers to. Questions I'm too ashamed to answer.

But when all is said and done I'm glad I moved back. I love teaching Art to kids. I love my students. I love being near my family again. Not to mention I have a new love interest. Allen Grasier the Social Studies teacher and I have been smitten since the beginning of the school year and I'm not sure but I think he's going to ask me to make our relationship public soon.

Once my divorce is final, that is.

-{}-

{Esme}

It's cool and as the sun breaks the canopy it sends bands of light through the leaves making them glow brilliantly. The ground is soft and the air is heavy with the smell of fresh rain. Maybe that's why we find him. Because all the usual scents had been washed clean and his scent is anything but usual.

We're hunting. Carlisle and I. We're crouched and searching. Inhaling the winds as it sends new smells our way. We start at the large field and work our way out. Making small circles and taking care to catch the most subtle of changes.

That's when I smell him. His unusual musky scent.

"To the west," I instruct in a whisper. He tilts his head in that direction and inhales deep then crooks his brow in confusion. I don't have to have my son's special abilities to know that this is new to him as well.

We make a path in that direction. Treading softly so as not to scare our prey. As he gets closer his smell gets stronger. I struggle to place it but I can't.

As we break the top of the next hill we see him. He's laying in a fetal position clutching his leg in a bed of dead brown leaves. My husband and I look at each other confused. How can this be, he is but a human. How can he smell so intriguing? Carlisle shrugs and moves closer. I follow a few steps behind.

The boy opens his eyes when he hears us approach. "No! Please!" He calls."Please don't kill me!"

We stop in our tracks. "My name is Carlisle. We mean you no harm."

The boy's face softens but his eyes are still reserved. "Please.." He mutters gasping. Then he appears to give up and looks at his leg. "My leg. It's broken."

We approach him slower this time and when Carlisle is close enough he squats in front of the boy and does a quick examination. "Yes, it is." He confirms. "You need to go to the hospital. The wound is old, it may need to be re-broken and set. Can you move at all?" The boy shakes his head. "Then we'll have to carry you."

The boy studies Carlisle closely as he moves to lift him. "You're really not going to kill me?"

"Of course not, dear." I say as soothingly as I can. "Why would we?"

"Well," he starts shifting his eyes back and forth from me to my husband, "aren't all umm... Vampires bad?" We both stiffen. We both know that now we must destroy him, even after we promised not to.

Carlisle pulls in a full lung of air. "How do you know what we are?"

"I've smelled them before. Vampires, I mean."

I ask the question I've been dying to ask. "Who am you dear? What are you doing out here alone?"

He gulps. "My name is Nicholas Stotts. My family was killed by Vampires."


End file.
